ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Material refractario
Son refractarios aquellos materiales capaces de soportar elevadas temperaturas, manteniendo sus propiedades mecánicas, y químicas sin sufrir alteración. Son en general una mezcla de arcillas refractarias y chamota. Los refractarios típicos están compuestos por diversas partículas gruesas de óxidos aglutinado con un material refractario más fino. Las características de fusibilidad vienen dadas por su composición y por su estructura física"Notes On Building Construction", by P.G.L. Smith.. Es usado en la construcción de hornos, estufas, incineradores, crisoles, reactores, vidrio, en general, en todos los procesos industriales donde se soportan grandes temperaturas, en especial por encima de los 1000ºC The Refractories Institute. . Normativa UNE (150 R836-68): Materiales refractarios como a aquellos productos naturales o artificiales cuya refractariedad (Resistencia piroscópica) es igual o superior a 1500 ºC. Resistencia piroscópica: resistir esas temperaturas sin fundir o reblandecer. La definición anterior solo hace referencia a las temperaturas mínimas que debe de ser capaz de resistir un refractario, sin tener en cuenta otro tipo de solicitaciones o condiciones. Es importante precisar que la resistencia piroscópica es una condición necesaria, pero no es suficiente para que una material sea considerado como refractario, ya que además debe conservar a dichas temperaturas elevadas una resistencia mecánica y/o una resistencia a la corrosión suficientes para el empleo a que se destine. Historia thumb|250px|Lion on a decorative panel made of molded bricks, Darius's palace at Susa. Terracotta, ca. 510 BC. Los materiales refractarios más antiguos, fueron piedras naturales, como granitos areniscas, cuarcitas, piedra pómez, cortados en bloques de dimensiones adecuadas para construir los hornos. A mediados del siglo XVIII es cuando se sustituyen estos materiales por ladrillos de arcilla cocida "sílico-aluminosos". Posteriormente a los ladrillos de arcilla cocida aparecieron los ladrillos de sílice. Sin embargo, los primeros ladrillos de sílice, unidos entre sí con mortero de cal, se emplearon en Persia hacia el año 500 a. de C. en la construcción del palacio de Darío. Dichos ladrillos parece ser que estaban cocidos a unos 1200 ºC y se utilizaron solamente en la construcción. Como refractarios los primeros fueron fabricados hacia el año 1842 en Inglaterra por W. W. Young fabricante de porcelana, utilizando una roca que se encontraba en el Valle de Neath, al Sur de Gales, y que recibía el nombre de Dinas, de ahí el nombre de ladrillos de Dinas (dinas bricks) dado durante muchos años a los ladrillos de sílice, y que todavía se encuentra en alguna literatura. La roca Dinas, está compuesta principalmente por sílice, como impurezas comunes entra alúmina, óxido de hierro y cal, una vez molida se mezclaba con una pequeña cantidad de cal o arcilla, y se prensaban. la composición de este ladrillo era Spectral reflecting characteristics of dinas refractory. V. N. Zapechnikov1, V. T. Pushkin1 and A. G. Zen'kovskii1 :(1) Moscow Evening Metallurgical Institute, USSR: *93 % de SiO2 *3,5% de Al2O3 *3,5% de CaO Tipos de material refractario , con relleno refractario poroso.]] Los refractarios se dividen en cuatro grupos: ácidos, básicos, neutros y especiales en función de su modo de reacción a la química. *Refractarios ácidos: Incluyen las arcilla de sílice, de alúmina y refractarios de arcilla. El sílice puro a veces se utiliza para contener metal derretido. Los refractarios de arcilla por lo general son relativamente débiles, pero poco costosos. Contenidos de alúmina por arriba de aprox. 50% a un 80 % de Al203 y un 10% a un 45% de SiO2 constituyen los refractarios de alta alúmina Ciencia e ingeniería de los materiales.. Escrito por Donald R. Askeland. Refractarios. Se utilizan en áreas donde la escoria y la atmósfera son ácidas, es decir que son estables a los ácidos, pero atacados por los álcalis. *Refractarios Básicos: Varios refractarios se basan en el MgO(magnesia o periclasa) El MgO puro tiene un punto de fusión alto, buena refractariedad, buena resistencia al ataque por los entornos que a menudo se encuentran en los procesos de fabricación de acero. Típicamente, los refractarios básicos son más costosos que los refractarios ácidos. *Refractarios Neutros: Normalmente incluyen la cromatina y la magnesita, pueden ser utilizados para separar refractarios ácidos de los básicos, impidiendo que uno ataque al otro. *Refractarios Especiales: El carbono, el grafito, es utilizado en muchas aplicaciones refractarias, particularmente cuando no hay oxígeno fácilmente disponible. Estos materiales refractarios incluyen la circonia (ZrO2), el circón (ZrO2.SiO2) y una diversidad de nitruros, carburos y boruros Presentación del material refractario *'Cemento refractario': Cementante cerámico, Concreto refractario, Relleno refractario. *'Mortero refractario' Se utiliza como material de agarre, revestimiento de paredes, y para tomar las juntas entre hiladas de ladrillo refractario. Véase: Condorhuasi de relleno. *'Ladrillo refractario': Dentro de los ladrillos refractarios existen dos tipos básicos, los densos y los porosos que es un refractario aislante. Los densos se comportan mejor mecánicamente, pero transmiten muy bien el calor, con lo que este se pierde, mientras que el aislante no transmite nada de este calor al exterior con lo que ahorramos combustible Manual ladrillos Refractarios.. Wakana Higuchi, México.. Los refractarios ligeros aislantes, están formados por numerosos huecos en la estructura producidos por materiales que se queman como el serrín, o huecos producidos por el agua que contienen los materiales al calentarse como la vermiculita, perlita. Fórmulas de refractarios Estas recetas son las usadas normalmente por los ceramistas en la construcción del horno. #En este hilo del foro de Manises puedes encontrar otra fórmula bien probada de Alfaaguila. Duda #Fire-bricks usually contain 30-40% aluminium oxide or alumina and 50% silicon dioxide or silica. They can also be made of chamotte and other materials. For bricks of extreme refractory character, the aluminium oxide content can be as high as 50-80% (with correspondingly less silica), and silicon carbide may also be present. The standard size of fire-brick is 9 x 4.5 x 2.5 in. (228 mm x 115 mm x 64 mm) Enlaces externos *Fórmula de Cemento refractario *Caracterización de refractarios monolíticos. C. Marcos, M. A. Llorca, P. Camblor, L. F. Verdeja. Boletín de la Sociedad Española de Cerámica y Vidrio. Vol. 41 Núm. 2 Marzo-Abril 2002. * The Refractories Institute * Materiales refractarios Diccionario ---- ca:Refractari de:Feuerfester Werkstoff el:Πυρίμαχο en:Refractory fa:دیرگداز it:Materiale refrattario ja:耐火物 ru:Огнеупорные материалы th:วัสดุทนไฟ tr:Refrakter malzemeler uk:Вогнетриви Categoría:Materiales de construcción Categoría:Materiales en ingeniería Categoría:Refractario